Borderlines
by DaFlint
Summary: The sequel to "Something Special- A BajanCanadian fanfiction." When Claudia thinks that Mitch is cheating on her, she tries to hide her problems by running away. But not everything is what it seems, as we all have our own perspectives. All that's left is Borderlines between them. Will Mitch ever find a way to tell her what really happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Borderlines**

**(And, t'was the start of a sequel! I get to use my format now, so alright. Please do read Something Special, or this will be really confusing to you.)**

**AND BY THE WAY THIS WILL NOT BE UPDATED DAILY LIKE SOMETHING SPECIAL. JUST POINTING THAT OUT.**

**(Claudia's POV)**

**~320 days before~**

It was time to leave PAX. I hug each and everyone one of them as we separate into different places in the airport.

"Hey, Claudia?" he asks, in a shushed tone.

"Yeah?" I reply, breaking from the hug.

"If you ever need anything, give me a call," he says, making a phone out of his hand.

"Of course! Well then, I better be off," I say, waving.

"Yeah," he replies, more silent then before. "Bye." I walk over to Mitch, grabbing his hand. I smile up at him, and he gives me a quick kiss on my forehead. I lean on his shoulder as we check in, and get our luggage weighed. It was just him, Mat, and I going on the flight back home, as we all lived in Montreal. As we board the flight, Mitch takes a 'selfie' with Mat, and uploads it quickly on the 3G connection he had. We walk to the back of the plane, as we can't afford dem expensive seats in the front. It didn't matter, either way. Mat got the window seat, I got the middle, and Mitch got the aisle.

As the plane starts to take off, I realize I left my earbuds in my luggage. Damn. It wasn't a long flight, but still, that means I can't watch movies that haven't came out on DVD yet. Mitch noticed this, and he handed me an ear phone, to share with him.

"You want to watch with me?" He asks, smiling. I take the earphone, gladly.

"What're we watching?" I ask, fitting it into my ear.

"I haven't decided. We've only been on the plane for 15 minutes," he replies, touching the screen.

"Alright then. Let's choose one," I say, putting my head on his shoulder.

"Movie, or TV show?" He asks, stuck in the homescreen.

"Movie," I reply, as one movie can last the entire plane ride.

"Comedy or Action?" He asks, tapping another button on the screen.

"I don't know. You choose," I reply.

"Comedy it is," he says. "Hey…You want to watch Monty Python and The Holy Grail?"

"YES. YES. THAT IS THE BEST MOVIE EVER. YES," I reply, perking up.

"Alright then. Calm down," he says, clicking it. And so, we watch the movie throughout the flight. I swear, everyone was staring at us because we were laughing so hard. You can't blame us! They would've been laughing…Probably not. But, fuck'em. Let's not let them take their naps, because…Why not?

I think I lost my shit at "Please! This is supposed to be a happy occasion. Let's not bicker and argue over who killed who." Because that, was when someone went to us and complained. As they walked away, I couldn't help but laugh, but '_quietly' _so that they weren't going to come back. Mat laughed along, covering his mouth to not let any sound out. It wasn't doing a good job. You could hear our muffled giggling from a mile away. At least they didn't come back.

Soon enough, we were back in Montreal. I've lived here, for what? A week? But somehow, I missed it. The crisp summer air compared to Seattle's. It actually wasn't that different, but it smelt of maple leaves and beavers. **(OKAY THIS WAS A JOKE, I LIVE IN CANADA THIS IS NOT TRUE. :P) **I laugh at my own joke, going through my head, and Mitch just stares at me.

"It's nothing," I say, waving him off.

"Alright, whatever you sayyy," he says, nudging me. We walk through, getting our luggage, and that was when we had to go our separate ways from Mat. "So…We'll see you soon?" Mitch asks, his luggage in hand.

"Yeah," he replies, giving him a hug.

"Hey…Do I not get a hug?" I joke. I did regret joking about that, as Mat looked at me, and gave me a hug that seemed like he was choking me. I couldn't breathe, I swear. "O-Ok-Okay, th-that's g-g-good. Ca-can y-you l-let go?" I say, trying to breathe.

"Happy?" Mat asks, pulling away with a huge grin on his face. I take deep breaths, nodding.

"Mhm," I mumble, my chest falling up and down quickly. "Not funny."

"I know," he says laughing hard.

"Then why're you laughing?" I grumble, crossing my arms. I stick my tongue out at him, teasing him.

"Because it's funny," he replies. Mitch can't help but snicker a little bit, and so I glare at him. I give him the most TERRIFYING look I can…Nope, cross that out. I gave him a look of what looked like a constipated walrus with 10 chins. And that made him laugh even harder. We proceeded to walk out of the airport, them still laughing hysterically. People looked at us, and I just smiled. Soon enough, they stopped laughing. Just…suddenly. I turn around, as I was in front of them, and they swoop me up and carry me around, running. Just like in the hotel, I try to get out of it, but at the same time, I can't because I'm too busy laughing my head off.

But good things come to an end, and they soon put me down. We were at the taxi stand, as we had to get home. It was late, but not quite. The clock said it was late, but the sun did not. We say our actual goodbyes, and actual hugs, then we part ways. Mitch and I shared a cab, of course. We didn't bring that much luggage and we literally lived right next to each other, so it made sense.

Once we got back, and paid the cab driver, splitting it so we wouldn't have one of those silly arguments like the one in Starbucks, the first thing I did was go into my apartment, and lie down on my bed. Oh, how I missed the comfort of my mattress, how it fit my body shape. I realized it was kind-of rude to just run into my apartment without a goodbye, so I walk out of the comfort of my bed and walked in Mitch's open door. Apparently he was doing the same thing as well. I peek into his room, and see him smothered on his bed.

I cough, to give an indication that I was here. And he quickly looks up, standing himself up straight.

"Oh…Hey there," he says, scratching his neck.

"I just wanted to say thank you," I say, walking towards him. I sit on his bed, which was even more comfortable than mine.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal," he replies, sitting back next to me.

"But it is," I start. "To me, of course. Maybe not to you."

He looks over to me, and gives me a kiss. Everything connected, like I was floating. It kept going, and soon enough, he was on top of me. "Mitch," I manage to say, out of breath. "Don't you ever think like we're taking this too fast?" He stops, and he rolls to be beside me. We lie there, side by side, and he takes my hand.

"Of course," he replies. "Sometimes I just…I just really like you. I don't know what my mind does to me. When I'm with you, I feel like nothing else matters. My brain stops, and I just…I don't know. I don't know what you do to me, Claudia. But I like it. I like you." He kisses me on the cheek, and stares up to the ceiling. I wonder what he's thinking, just staring up into space. Forgetting we were at home, and no longer needed to share a bed, I rest my head on his chest, and close my eyes, feeling his heart beat as I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**~2 hours after~**

**(Mitch's POV) **

It's not what she thinks. I swear on it. I would never hurt her. Jerome won't talk to me. No one would. So, simple enough, I just walk. I don't know where I am, but I'm alone in the dark, walking down the rustic country called Europe. I just want someone to know what actually happened. But if I tell them, they'll never believe me. That wasn't the hot topic of my mind. No, of course not. Claudia. She was watching the stream. She saw it. I try calling, again for the 30th time. No answer.

I sit on the sidewalk, watching cars zoom by. It was late at night, but the city was still bright. Claudia… I grab my phone once again, calling someone I haven't talked to in a while.

"Hello?"

"Hey…Tristan. I need your help. Is Claudia with you?" I ask, hoping that she went to her brother for comfort.

"No…Why would she be with me?" He replies. Well, clearly she didn't go to him.

"Something happened. She thinks I cheated on her," I explain.

"And why would she think that?"

"Because some girl was kissing me in a closet," I reply.

"I don't know, sounds like cheating to me," he says, coldly.

"It's not what you think," I say, trying to tell him the truth. Maybe he would believe me.

***~I can't tell you what actually happened just yet, so um yeah~* **

"Are you serious?" he asks. I can hear him take his keys.

"Would I joke?" I reply, tears forming in my eyes. "I don't know. She won't answer my calls. Even if she does, she won't believe me. No one does."

"So…Why'd you call?" he asks, opening his door.

"I think you're doing what I was going to ask you to do," I say, wiping my eyes. "Please check on her. I'm just really worried."

"Got'cha," he replies, hanging up. I sit on the sidewalk, just thinking. Oh, Claudia. Please just be okay. I would never do such a thing to you. You don't know how much I love you. Just…Please be okay.

**(Claudia's POV) **

I walk down the streets of Montreal, not busy at all. I walked, and I walked, just waiting for a destination that I could come to. I drag my tiny suitcase behind me, it rolling and bumping. I just stop. I stop in my tracks, I shouldn't go any further. I sit on my suitcase, looking at the buildings that have been here, stayed here, buildings that never fell down. Montreal was a beautiful place.

I sit, no more tears to cry. I think, somewhere to escape. To leave it all behind.

"_If you ever need anything, give me a call."_

I wasn't thinking at all at that point. I got a taxi, and went to the airport. I had enough money saved up. I go up to one of the stands, and ask the person standing there.

"One economy ticket to Texas, please. Soonest flight you have."

**(Tristan's POV)**

I rush to her apartment, knocking on the door. No answer. Fuck that, I had my own key. I open the door, and all I see is emptiness. I walk into her room, seeing clothes everywhere. Water stains on the carpet. I quickly call up Mitch, him answering right away.

"Please tell me she's okay," he immediately says.

"She's…Not here," I say, looking around.

"What do you mean, not here?" he says, sniffing. Oh god, you could hear the hurt in his voice.

"She's…Not home," I explain. "I think she may have gone somewhere. It looked like she packed." I look around some more, not finding any of her things that she would actually need.

"So, you're saying…," he starts.

"Yeah," I reply. The phone goes silent.

**(Claudia's POV) SORRY FOR ALL OF THE POV CHANGES**

And so, I would leave in an hour. Lucky for me, there was a flight. I walk across the airport, getting my luggage into the flight. The airport always confused me. It was so big and confusing, just like a maze. I did manage to find my way to the security check. I carried a little bag, with my passport, money, and phone. I wait in the line, and go through the little machine. It beeps, and a girl comes up to me and checks me. This little panel she waves around me beeps around my wrist, where a bracelet Mitch gave me was.

"Oh, it's just your bracelet. Alright, just remember to take it off before you go through," she says, giving me a warm smile. I nod, trying not to hold back tears. I grab the little bag, and walk away. I soon find my flight, which was not yet boarding. So I wait. I sit in the boarding place, just crying. I look at the bracelet, what used to be a silver bracelet was now covered in charms, each charm for every month we were together.

"Flight 186 is ready for boarding. Flight 186 to Texas is boarding," the speaker booms. I stand up along with other people, and get myself on plane. Not much people were going on the plane, so I had 2 empty seats beside me. Meaning that I'd get 3 seats for myself. Good enough, I needed to sleep.

As we take off, I look down at the Montreal skyline, still glowing.

_What was I doing?_


	3. Chapter 3

**~8 hours after~**

**(Claudia's POV)**

And there I was. I was in Texas to stay with someone I've only known for a week, and they don't even know I'm going to stay with them. I sit outside of the airport, with my little luggage. It was around 10 am here, and I knew I was going to be a disturbance. But still, I call. I scroll through my phone looking for Jason's name, trying to ignore the fact that I had over 60 missed calls. I find his name, and I call. I hear the tone ring, and I wait. And I wait. And when I thought it was going to be the voicemail option soon, he picks up.

"Hello?" Jason asks, groggily.

"Um…Hey Jason," I start. How was I going to word this?

"Claudia?"

"That would be me," I reply.

"Why're you calling?" he asks, sounding surprised.

"Well…I was wondering if I could stay over," I sigh.

"You do understand I live in Texas," he says, laughing.

"Yeah. I'm at the airport," I say. "In Texas, before you interrupt me."

"This is pretty short notice," he says, in a deep voice.

"I understand," I start. "Something happened and-,"

"I'm on my way," he hangs up.

Well. That went pretty smooth, if you ask me. I sit there, just fiddling my thumbs. I can't help but check the calls I missed. Most of them were from Mitch, but a lot of them were from Tristan. Oh god, I forgot all about him. I call up Tristan, he was probably thinking I ran away.

"CLAUDIA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" he says, sounding concerned yet flustered at the same time.

"I'm fine. I'm just…Somewhere. I just needed to let you know I'm okay. I'll come back, soon. Okay?"

"Yes but-," I cut him off.

"No buts. Love you. I'll see you soon," I say, ending the call. I wait there, watching people reunite, hugging, and other things. I just ignore it. At least, I try to ignore it. Okay, fuck it. I didn't ignore it. I just cried, and tried to screw it up for them with the constant sobs I was making.

"Claudia?" I hear Jason say. I look up, and instantly hug him.

"Thank you," I say, sobbing.

"Um…It's not a big deal. What exactly happened?" he asks, picking up my luggage. "Or you rather not talk about it." He starts walking, and I follow. I keep quiet, not knowing how I'd tell it. He brings me to his car, and I sit in the front with him. He puts my luggage in the back, and sits in the driver seat. He sighs, and leans back.

"Mitch cheated on me," I whisper, calming down.

"Wait…What?" he says.

"Did you not hear me the first time you little shit?" I murmur, lying my head against the window.

"Yeah…But isn't he at Eurogamer?" he asks, starting the car.

"Nngrng. Jerome. Livestream. Closet. Nehrgh," I grumble.

"Alright, clearly you don't want to talk about it," he says, pulling out of the parking lot.

"It literally happened a few hours ago. Do you really think I'd like to talk about it?" I groan, burying my face into my hoody. Well shit. I was wearing one of Mitch's hoodies, the one I first met him in. A red and black checkered pattern spread all over the fabric. I honestly didn't give a fuck anymore. It was nice, and warm, and somehow comforting.

Jason stole a couple glances to me, and I noticed all of them. Soon enough, we stop and he just sits there, staring at me.

"I can get up," I imply, opening the door. He does a little nod, and goes out of his door. He grabs my luggage, and I can't help but feel like I wasn't helping. I had my reasons I guess. I look up a little, from my neck being a little sore from looking down a lot. We were at an apartment complex, parked on the street across from it. I take a long breath, just processing what I've done, yet again.

I ran away again.

Why do I keep doing this? I shouldn't run away from my problems. Should I? Stop thinking that. Too late now. My phone vibrates, yet again. I ignore it, and just stand there. What have I done?

"You ready?" Jason asks, tapping my shoulder.

"Yeah," I manage to reply, hoping not to break down in tears. My phone vibrates again. I take it out, and shut it off. It'll only just remind me of what I've just done.

**(Mitch's POV)**

My phone rings, and I honestly prayed for it to be Claudia. Maybe I could explain. I check my phone, and my heart drops. Tristan. I guess it was better than nothing, it could be related to Claudia.

"Any news?" I ask, restlessly.

"She's alive," he replies. "And that's pretty much all I know. She called me an-."

"SHE CALLED YOU?" I instantly ask. So, she's pretty much ignoring me. As I expected…I guess I don't blame her.

"Yeah. It was a six second call. Basically saying she'd be back and yeah," he explains. "I think she'll be fine. It happens a lot, but it usually lasts about a week."

"You're saying people accidently not-really cheat on her often?" I ask, then realizing how stupid that question was. Of course not.

"What the fuck was that question?" he replies. "Oh, yeah. Of course people do that to her all the time," he jokes. But then, shit gets serious. "You're the first person she's committed to. Since realizing that just a few seconds ago, I may think it might take longer than a week."

"Well…crap," I reply.

"Alright, I have to go. Bye," Tristan says quickly, ending the call. What was that all about? I put my phone away, and try to call her one last time…No answer. Typical. It was getting late, and the city became darker. I guess it was time to leave, the sun was going to go up soon. I stand up, and my head goes all woozy for a few seconds, blood starting to circulate. _Is this what it feels like to be on drugs? _What the,fuck brain? How long was I sitting there? I check my phone. Holy crap, It was practically morning! 9 am. Damn son.

I walk back to where I was staying. Just another hotel, which means I would have to see the others again. I get to the hotel fairly quickly, as it was really close. I go up the elevator with blood-shot eyes, and walked across the hallway to the room I was staying at. I get out my keycard, open the door, and just flop onto one of the beds, instantly sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Claudia's POV)**

**(323 days before) (In PAX, right after Something Special chapter 34, a.k.a the last chapter)**

I wake up, in the hotel room. All I could feel was my face, burning. I look, and see Mitch just sitting there, right in front of me. I give him a half-hearted smile when I see his hands holding mine. I remember everything. His wandering hands, his evil grin, everything. A shudder runs through my body, and I comfort myself. It passed. It won't happen again. But we don't know that, do we? It could happen again. It's possible.

"Are you okay?" Mitch asks me, squeezing my hand. I nod, and that's when I realized I was crying. "I know this isn't the best time to ask, but…what happened?"

"Jason explained it…I heard him," I say back.

"I know…But what happened before? How?"

"You remember Mike…"

"Yeah, he's the guy that got Zoey pregnant. Of course I'd remember him. He's a dick."

"Well, he is a dick, because he was the guy who did it."

"Are you serious?"

"Would I joke?"

And it's silent again. He just looks at me, then looks down. He runs his free hand through his hair, and just remains silent.

"Douche-Pickle," I hear him mutter, and I can't help but let out a small laugh in this serious moment.

"I rather not sit here, and be reminded about it," I say, standing up. He looks up and gives me a questioning look.

"Then what do you want to do?" he asks, standing up as well.

"Other than find Mike and beat him to a pulp, I don't know," I reply, in an aggravated mood. He's a pretty big fuck. "I rather just sit back down." And so I do. I lie back down on the bed, and Mitch does as well, lying beside me. He grabs my hand, and twists his fingers around mine. We lie there, just staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you sure you don't want us to do anything about it?" he asks.

"Yeah. It's not like we're ever going to see him again. He's just some big perverted…guy?" I manage to say, thinking of more adjectives. How the fuck did I make it into University?

"Nice word choice," he replies, facing his head at me.

"I know," I reply, smirking. "Aced English, by the way."

"Of course! With your wide range of vocabulary, why wouldn't you?" he jokes back. I laugh a little, leaving a small smile on my face. My phone buzzes beside me, and I give Mitch a 'I'ma gonna take this, okay?' look. Celine had texted me, saying to check my youtube account.

This seemed weird, because:

I have never told anyone about this account, except for Celine.

I haven't checked it in a year.

So I check it. Mitch looks over my shoulders as I click on the youtube app. He doesn't ask any questions, he just watches. As I search up 'ClaudThePod' he asks me what it is.

"Just…My old channel," I reply quickly.

"You had one?" he asks again.

"Yeah. Didn't get very popular," I reply as the youtube channel loads.

"I don't know, seems pretty popular to me," he says, pointing to the screen. I look and see about 289k subscribers on the top right corner.

"Holy crap," I say, scrolling through my videos, each one getting about one hundred thousand views. "Last time I checked, I had 15."

"When was the last time you checked?"

"A year ago," I reply, clicking on the video. I scroll through the comments finding many like

'Like this if you came from TRV!'

'TRV sent me here'

'dafuq is trv'

So, apparently TRV must've done something related to my channel. My phone buzzes yet again, and I check it. Another link from Celine. This one being from twitter. I click the link to see TRV's page, and a tweet that said:

'Got our ass's whooped by ClaudThePod' then a link to my channel. For someone who would probably despise me, this was pretty nice. I go back to my channel, continuing to scroll through the comments. One catches my eye though.

'wen wil she upload a new one'

Although the grammar and spelling basically sucked ass, I was considering starting again. Mitch basically reads my thoughts, and nudges me forward.

"If you continue it, maybe I'll consider joining you on ASF," he says. I could literally hear the fangirls dying.

"Deal," I say, holding out my hand. He shakes it, and gives me a smile. I turn back to the video I was watching of myself, playing CoD and getting a killstreak.

"Hell yeah. Can't touch this," my past-self yells. She then starts singing can't touch this. Okay past-self, stop embarrassing me. Past-self gets shot, and immediately stops singing. "Fuck you too."

Mitch laughs at this, and I just look at him. "Fuck you too," I imitate my past-self. He strangely laughs even harder at that. "So, this is humor to you? God, expectations are so low nowadays."

My past-self in the video starts yelling, then stops, cursing under her breath. "So, this is scariness to you? God, expectations are so low nowadays," Mitch mocks me.

"Hey!" I say, punching his shoulder. "I'm not easily scared anymore. And if you don't mind me, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back." I stand up and walk into the washroom. And that was a huge mistake, because when I came out, Mitch popped out of the blue and went "RIAIROOOAR!"

I jump back, clearly scared. I smile for a second realizing it was only Mitch, and I just start to laugh. "Screw you," I manage to say through my laughter. He just looks at me, and doesn't reply. "What?"

"Oh nothing," he says, going closer to me. "You're just really cute when you laugh. You should do it more often."

"Nu," I say back, crossing my arms, trying not to continue my laughing session. "You'll have to make me."

And so, he does.

It's a full on tickle session, I pull away, trying to run off. I manage to escape him from the bathroom, but he tackles me on the bed. He continues tickling me, me just laughing insanely. He suddenly stops and just stares at me. Only then I realize he was on top of me, and he probably just noticed that now. He leans in to kiss me, and in great timing, Jerome walks in from the connected door.

"Hey there, we're gonna go out for din-," He starts. "Actually, I think I'm just gonna leave and…" He walks back into his room, clearly embarrassed. Mitch gets off of me, his face flushed red.

"Well then," I say, standing up as well. "We've got some explaining to do."

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I WAS WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHEN I REALIZED I LEFT THIS ONE. SO UM YEAH. AT LEAST THE NEXT ONE WILL COME SOONER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~1 day after~**

**(Jason's POV)**

It's been the entire morning I could hear her on the couch, crying her eyes out. I honestly didn't know what to do, I was putting some new bedsheets on my spare bed, and once I finished and went back out, she was still in the same curled position. As much as I wanted to comfort her, she looked scary. So I did what I would normally do. I googled what to do.

Okay…Ice cream. I have that. I tip toe slowly to my fridge, taking it out. Fucking shit that crap was cold. I let out a breath, mouthing words that weren't exactly pleasant, and put it down on the counter. I shake my hand up and down, thinking that'll help. _Nope. _Okay, suck it up. It's fucking ice-cream goddammit. I look at it, and realize it's coconut ice-cream. Ew, why did I buy that? Maybe she'd like it. I go to a safe distance near her, and ask her if she wanted some.

"What flavor?" she pauses, sniffling and looking up, her red eyes staring at me.

"Um…Coconut," I reply, praying that she'd answer soon because my hands were getting really cold.

"Allergic," she exclaims, burying her face in the couch again.

"I got your room set up…If you know. Feel like moving," I state, then realizing how douchey that sounded. "Not to sound douchey or anything," I quickly added. Oh, great fucking job Jason. _Great. Fucking. Job. _

"Yeah, it's no problem," she sniffles, getting up. "This couch isn't the best for lying face first." She walks over to the room and I can hear the bed springs just bounce from her face-flopping on it. Well, that went well. Okay kids, life lesson learnt: Don't trust the internet. So I put the ice cream back, and think about what I was going to do. Number one:

_Don't take shit from wikianswers. _

And that was all I had. I should just let her be, shouldn't I?

**(Mitch's POV) **

I wake up in the hotel room, looking at the alarm clock. It was 4 in the afternoon. It wasn't too bad, judging that I went to sleep at 9 in the morning, but it also meant I missed eurogamer. It was just one day, but I probably just broke the hearts of many fangirls. But that didn't matter now, as I probably broke the heart of Claudia.

I stand myself up, as I probably had to get out of bed, and went to the washroom. I brush my teeth and do my things, then walk back out again. I was hungry, yet not hungry at the same time. Have you ever gotten that feeling? It sucks, it makes you all confused and shit. I sit myself back on the bed, and go on my laptop, maybe hoping that it could make me feel better. I click on one of my queued videos, and it was the opposite.

The comments were filled with things about the livestream.

'Wasn't he dating that other girl? Claud or something.' Was a reply to a comment. As much as I wanted to ignore it, I clicked show comment.

'IF YOU SAW JEROME'S LIVESTREAM MITCH WAS IN A CLOSET WITH ASHLEY.' Read this comment, which was now flagged as spam. I close the laptop, not wanting to look at it anymore, and walked back to the bed.

I bury my head into the pillow as the door of the hotel opens, and in comes in the guys, awfully quiet. I look up from the pillow, seeing them trying to ignore eye contact with me. I sit myself up, just curious.

"Hey," I manage to say through my coarse throat. My eyes were all puffy and swollen. Woot. Perks of getting your heart broken. They continue to ignore me, putting stuff down on the couches. "Guys. Hear me out. Please." I stand up, walking towards them. I put my hand on Jerome's shoulder, him instantly twitching as my hand made contact with his body.

Jerome looks up at me, and gives me a deadly glare. "Oh? So there's an explanation!" he snaps back. "Well then. Lay it on me."

I open my mouth to say it, but something stopped me. I clamp my mouth shut, although I didn't want to. They wouldn't believe me.

"C'mon. I'm waiting," Jerome says, crossing his arms. "You've got nothing? God. I don't even know why'd you do that."

"I would never hurt her," I mutter, clenching my fists. "You know that."

"So then, why'd you do it?" he replies.

"I didn't."

"Didn't look like that to me," He says, turning around, his back facing me.

"Screw you," I reply. He doesn't answer. He just simply walked away from the conversation.

**(Claudia's POV)**

As much as I felt bad for staying at Jason's without even a heads-up, he seemed pretty cool about it. That was, until later on that night. My face was still buried in a pillow, though I wasn't crying anymore, I was thinking. Thinking about what I was going to do. I couldn't go back, that would be sucky, AND I spent money on this trip. I felt something brush against me, and I look up. Jason was poking me with a broom.

"What the fu- nevermind. I'm not even going to ask," I say, looking back down.

"Oh good, you're alive," he lets out a sigh of relief. I look back up.

"So you're saying…You assumed I was dead, so your first instinct was to poke me with a broom?" I ask. I realized I was a bit uncomfortable, as I was in the same spot for about 4 hours. So, I move around and end up sitting down on the bed, my knees up. I kind-of looked like a curled up ball, my arms wrapped around my legs.

"I don't know. I was just wondering if you needed anything?" Jason replies unsurely.

"I'm good. Thanks," I reply.

"Alright, if you need any help, just call my name."

**(Jason's POV)**

Okay, I donez goofed. I walk out of her/the guest room and into my room. I instantly go on skype, and try to find anyone on. Everyone that was at Eurogamer was not on, that's for sure. To my luck, when I was just about to log off, someone logged in. Preston logged in, and I instantly started instant messaging him.

JasonsUniverse: Hey

Preeeston: oh hey, what's up?

JasonsUniverse: Eh, nothing much. Except a lot. How was the move to Washington?

Preeeston: okay, first of all, you can't just say nothing much then say a lot. Second of all, Washington is good. Sara's with me right now

JasonsUniverse: yeah, I guess. Can I call?

Preeeston: Sure, just gimme a sec

I wait a bit, not too long before he called me.

"What's up?" He asks in his usual peppy mood.

"The sky," I answer, jokingly. This was not the time to joke though.

"No but, seriously," he asks, basically reading my mind.

"Well," I say like the 10th doctor.

I explain the entire situation to him, changing the call into a video call to 'show' the emotion. He nods, and midway through the explanation, he stops me. "Dude. We need a girl to help you. SAAARRAAA!" He yells loudly. Footsteps are heard and Sara appears in the camera.

"Oh hey Jason," she says, waving.

"Hi," I reply waving back.

"So, why was I called here?" she asks Preston. "I was in the middle of a show."

"Girl troubles," he replies, pointing at me.

"OoOOoOoo Who's the girl?" she asks, twirling her fingers.

I clear my throat and pray silently Claudia wouldn't just walk in at this time. "Mitch's girlfriend…," I mutter under my breath.

"He got a new one?" she asks, shocked.

"Define, 'new one'," I reply.

"Didn't he cheat on her on that livestream or something? Has he already gotten another girl?" she asks.

"No, they're still together," I sigh.

"Where is she anyway? How's she doing?"

"She's…In my guest room," I say slowly, making sure she got every word.

"Wait…In Texas?!" she basically squeals. My headphones vibrate as she says this.

"Pretty much, yeah. But Mitch can't know," I quickly explain the situation.

"Well dayum son," she replies and Preston laughs. "What did you do to comfort her?" she asks.

"Well…Um…I offered her ice cream, but she was allergic to coconut," I start.

"Who the fuck has coconut ice cream?" she says, confused.

"Apparently I do," I continue. "And…I may have poked her with a broom."

"If you're trying to make a lasting impression, you're doing it well. Just give her time, maybe some food. Food. Mmmm, food," she replies.

"Thanks. Got it," I say, nodding. I had a perfect idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**VERY IMPORTANT OKAY I MADE A CHANGE TO CHAPTER 2 IN WHICH MITCH ACTUALLY DID SAY I LOVE YOU BECAUSE A YEAR WITHOUT SAYING THAT WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE SO IF YOU WANNA CHECK THAT OUT KTHXBAI**

**~234 days before~**

**(Claudia's POV)**

Thank fucking god it was Christmas break. Tests were over…for now, at least. I would actually get more than 12 hours of sleep! Nope.

Me: Yes, sleep.

Brain: _Nope._

Me: Dammit.

And, that would be the greatest start of my 2 weeks off. I groan, and flip myself out of the bed, blanket still covering most of my body. Since it was winter, I wore a sweatshirt to sleep. It was really oversized, first of all, so it was really floppy. But _god _was it comfortable. I walk over to my bathroom, and do my things; brushing my teeth, etc. As I finished up, a knock came at my door. Okay, first of all, who is up at 11 in the morning? Well, technically me, but that was because my brain was fucking screwing with me. I walk over and open the door, not really bothering to check.

As I open the door, I was instantly pinned against the wall, lips connecting to mine. I look to see Mitch, his eyes closed. I kiss back, the mint in my mouth slightly fading. I pull away, and smile.

"Hello there Mitch," I grin, and he kisses me again, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Happy 3 month anniversary," he smiles, pulling away. Well fuck. I may or may have not forgotten about it. And I did what anyone would do, pretend I remembered. We stand there, feeling each other's breath embracing each other.

"I got you something," he says, pulling away. He pulls something from his pocket, a square box. He hands it to me and smiles, waiting for me to open it. I take it from his hands slowly, unsure of what it was. I pull the top of, seeing a little silver charm bracelet. It only had 3 charms, but that made sense because it was our 3 month anniversary.

"Thank you," I say, giving him a small kiss on the lip. "It's beautiful." He takes the bracelet from the box, and puts it around my wrists as he explains.

"One charm for every month," he says, fiddling around with the lock. "I got the bracelet on that one day…The day I asked you to be my girlfriend. At that Jacques Cartier Plaza or some shit," he jokes. I laugh at the remark, as he thought the person who founded Montreal was 'some shit.' He clamps the bracelet shut, smiling widely. Out of nowhere, he asks,

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Judging that it's 11 in the morning, I probably haven't," I smirk, the weight of the bracelet feeling different around my wrist.

"I'm guessing that's a no," he replies. He goes out to the hallway for that one split second, and comes back with a box of Lucky Charms. I laugh, and he takes my hand, dragging me towards the table. He sits me down, like I was a princess, then goes to my cabinets, getting milk and a bowl. I can't help but giggle, covering my mouth with my floopy sleeve trying to hide the blush on my face. He looks over, and puts the bowl and cereal down in front of me, brushing my sleeve away. He kisses me on my forehead, and starts making my cereal.

He passes it to me, handing me a spoon along with it. He sits there, staring at me.

"Go ahead," he says, gesturing to the bowl. "Eat it."

"God Mitch, you sound like you've poisoned the cereal, and you just want me to die," I joke, taking a spoonful.

"My god!" he exclaims. "YOU FIGURED OUT!" He jokes, chuckling a bit. "Nah, I just want you to eat."

"And why is that?" I ask, taking another spoonful.

"I don't know. I honestly haven't thought of a way to celebrate," he replies. "I've got dinner planned, but that would be it."

"It's not that much of a big deal," I state, through the cereal in my mouth. "It's just the 3 month anniversary, we can just wing it."

"I think it's a big deal," he says, putting his elbows on the table. He rests his chin on his palms and makes a pouty face. His pout soon turns into a giant smile. "I've got it."

"What?" I ask, finishing up the last bits of cereal. I was pretty hungry, so I ate really freaking fast.

"It's a surprise. Finish up an-," he stops then looks at the empty bowl. "Scratch that, let's go."

"I'm still wearing pajamas," I say, looking down.

"So am I. If we're going to celebrate 3 months of being together, we're going to celebrate it in comfort."

"But it's -21 outside," I say, pointing out the window.

"Who said we're going out?" he asks.

And so we go over to his apartment. Unsure of what he was doing, he guided me around by arm. He sat me down on his couch, and I put my pockets in my sweatshirt for some warmth. Damn, his side of the apartment was cold.

Reading my mind, Mitch asks, "Are you cold?" I nod, and he's off again. When he comes back, he hands me a mug of what seems to be hot chocolate. But that's not all! He walks off again and comes back with pillows and many blankets aplenty. He throws them all on me, making sure to aim aside from the mug in my hand. It fails, and some of the hot choclety spills out. The blankets quickly create a warmth that felt like it was going to burn my skin off, so I push it off.

"Awwww, all my hard work!" he says, motioning at the blankets I pushed aside.

"Would you like to have…," I start counting the blankets. One…Two…Three… "14 blankets on you?"

"Well…If you spent all that hard work gathering blankets, yeah," he says, sitting next to me. He grabs the blankets I pushed aside and places it on top of him. I quickly stand up, placing the hot choclety on the table and stretch.

"I'll be right back."

And so, I gather whatever blanket or pillow located in my apartment. The pile reached higher than my head. I take a few trips back and forth, from my apartment to his. I had no idea why I had so many pillows, that's my question. I had a few blankets, but a hella lot pillows. Mitch stands by his door, watching me throw pillows amongst pillows in his apartment.

"The fuck?" he asks as I throw another few in his apartment. "Why do you have so many pillows?!"

"Don't ask questions I don't know the answer to."

I throw the last few pillows in his apartment, carrying the blankets separately. I kick the pillows towards his living room, and once I finish, I motion Mitch to the pile of pillows.

"Be my guest," I say, bowing to him. He smirks at me, and starts running towards the pillows. He literally buries himself in the mess of pillows, his face first. I laugh, and then he grabs my leg. "Mitch…Don't you even-," before I could finish my sentence, he pulls me along with him in the mess of pillows. I scream as I fall on the pillows, right next to him. I giggle and throw Mitch's collection of blankets in along with the mess. Soon, we had a warm fluffy nest of goodness. **(#IgotGoodness) **

The weather outside was getting even more intense, you could hear the snowflakes hit the glass. But, that was another good reason to stay inside. I stand up to get another sip of hot choclety, but Mitch doesn't let me.

"Nu!" he says, pulling me back in the nest. I land on top of him, laughing.

"Can I not get a sip of hot choclety?"

"Did you just call it 'hot choclety'?" he questions, messing his face up.

"It's a tumblr thing. You wouldn't understand," I say, standing up again.

"Oh really?" he says, tackling me down again. "Nu." This time, he was on top of me, not letting me go. He smiles and leans in, giving me a warm kiss. Awww, fuck it. Who needs hot choclety? I smile mid-kiss and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He licks my lower lip, asking to go deeper. I open my mouth a little, just a little bit.

His arms go down my waist, and I cringe a bit, thinking of what happened at PAX. The same way that Mike…touched me. I back off, breaking the kiss.

Mitch opens his eyes and looks at me with questioning eyes.

"S-Sorry…," I stamper. "It's just…"

"You don't have to tell me," he replies, giving me a smile. "I don't mind."

"Yeah but…," I start. "Just…The whole thing with Mike and…"

"If it makes you feel uncomfortable you don't have to say it. I think I already know." I give him a smile and move myself into a position where I'd be next to him. The pillows and blankets shift around as I rest my head on his shoulder. "Don't think about it."

I look up to see Mitch looking down. He gives me a quick kiss, and says just as quick, "I love you." I smile at the concept, and say it back.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**~Approximately 1 day later~**

**(Mitch's POV)**

I run my hands through my hair, another night alone. _Maybe she's still in Montreal…It's worth a shot. _I stand myself up, hoping that no one was in the Hotel room. It was about 8 o' clock, they probably were out.

As I walk back into the hotel room, I just straight up pack, silently praying they wouldn't suddenly come in. They weren't coming back anytime soon. I stuff everything into the luggage I brought, and left the room. _No regrets. _I call up a taxi to go to the airport. As I wait for one, I hear laughter coming from the side.

Crap.

I quickly hide behind a large pole, the one that all hotels seem to have, and breathe in and out. They don't seem to notice me, and they just walk into the lobby.

"Sir?" one of the workers in the hotel asks me. "Are you okay?"

I quickly nod and try to smile. "Yeah," I choke out. "I'm good."

"Alright, your taxi's here by the way."

"Thanks."

**(Claudia's POV)**

How long has it been? Apparently I had dozed off in the middle of pouring my eyes out, definitely something I should've seen coming. I look around the guest room that Jason had put out for me, as I didn't do this before. It was small and classic, a bedstand next to the simple bed. A desk and a dresser. Pretty much everything in a room. It was time to stop thinking about him, even though it's been a day, it's eating the insides of me.

I stand myself up, my vision being a bit blurred by the fact that they were swollen shut. I realize I haven't ate for the entire yesterday, which was a bit weird because of that fact that I eat like a pig. I creak open the door, hoping that I wouldn't wake Jason up. It wasn't really effective because he was already up, for some unknown reason. He was in his room, which was right across from the room I was staying in. He spins around in his chair, and smiles.

"Hey," he starts, waving.

"Hey," I croak out, my throat stuffed.

"Thank god you're awake," he replies, probably trying to start a conversation.

"Why is that?" I ask, walking into his room.

"Well, it's 3 in the afternoon," he shrugs. I sit on his bed, looking at his screen. He was editing a video, a song…

"What're you doing?" I ask, trying to act casual.

"Well, judging by you have more subscribers then me, I think you know," he jokes. I glare at him, and he continues. "It's a new song I'm working on."

"Cool, can I listen?" I ask, scooting closer.

"Nah, it's not done. I'll show it to you when it's at its best," he replies. I nod, agreeing. "You okay, on the other hand?"

Was I okay? I mean, I've been with Mitch for almost a year now. Part of me just wants to forgive him, but the other part just wants me to forget. "I-I-I don't know," I stamper.

"Hey," he says, brushing a strand hair behind my ear. "You can tell me."

"Just…I don't think Mitch would've done this. I feel like he did, but at the same time, I don't think he did. He knows better," I start pouring out everything.

"What do you usually do to stop thinking?" he asks. "Not in a rude way, but just…Sometimes it's better to take your mind off of things."

"I don't know," I reply. "Has to be…A pretty drastic change." He smirks, and I give him a look that says, 'wut the fuk m8?!'

"Well then, plan initiated," he says, rubbing his hands together.

"What?" I ask, clearly VERY confused.

"Hold on," he states, standing up. "I'll be right back." _What? _He comes back with a little notepad, not sure why he has it though… "I worked on this last night."

"Why?" I ask, still wondering what was going on.

"I don't know. Thought it'd come to good use," he began, sitting down next to me. "Imagine we're in the 8th grade, and-,"

I cut him off. "HOLD-UP HOLD-UP, WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL HERE?"

"Shh…Just hear me out," he started again. "Imagine we're in the 8th grade, and I'm your best friend…Jessica," I burst out in a fit of giggles. "Okay, we're taking a quiz in a magazine on which band member of…Blink 182 would be for us."

"Really? Was that the best you could come up with?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"O-M-G gurrrrrl, did you just?" he says in a girl tone…At least, tries. "Guuurrrrl, I'm Jessica bitch. AND BLINK 182 IS THE BEST."

I play along, "Mmmmhm gurl, keep talking. Questions?"

"Okay thennn, what is your favorite food out of these following?

Prizza yo

Oh no spaghettio

Motherfucking cereal man

Crunchy ass chicken wings

"What the shit? Were those from an ACTUAL magazine?" I ask, hitting him.

"Gurl, your hands to yourself. Now answer the question!" he squeals, making me laugh yet again. I haven't even noticed I stopped thinking about Mitch.

"MOTHERFUCKING CEREAL MAAAAAN," I squeal back, causing him to laugh along.

"Are you sure…Not prizza?" he asks.

"Pretty sure…," I reply, nodding my head.

"Are you…Really sure?" he asks, giving me a smoulder. I laugh at his actions, and reply,

"Pretty freaking sure…"

"Fine then," he pouts. "I didn't like you anyways."

"Mhm," I reply. "Okay."

"Alrighty, next question," he begins. "What is one place you've always wanted to go to? Like, Oh-Em-Geeee!"

"Please stop," I say, clutching my stomach to stop laughing. "I'm dying here."

"Just…Answer?" he asks, putting the pencil in his mouth.

"Eh…I don't know. Somewhere fun…," I reply.

"Yeah, that really doesn't help," he talks back. "Say something you've always wanted to do then."

"Mitch," I joke, then realize that just made me 7498127419x worse. Jason gives me a look, and then looks down. "Travel," I mutter under my breath. Although I've been to many places, but that was either because I was moving somewhere new, or…The only other times I actually 'travelled' was with Mitch…

Jason could probably tell I was feeling uncomfortable after that, because he stopped talking. He looks up from his notepad, and gave me a genuine smile. He pulls me in for a hug, and it felt good to have someone to talk to. "I just…Don't know what to do."

"I've got a plan," he whispers in my ear.

**(SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THE PAST WEEK, I WAS BUSY WITH THING I THINK)**


	8. Chapter 8

**~301 days before~**

**(Mitch's POV)**

I was still questioning why people were commenting on my videos about Claudia. I mean, there was fangirls and all but…Actually, that explains a lot. We've been together for about a month now, and she didn't want to tell anyone about our relationship because…? The fangirls. Mhm. Always the fangirls. But wasn't Claudia one in the start? So…why didn't she want to be known?

They can't be too bad…Can they?

Only one way to find out. I search, hoping I wouldn't regret anything. I'm instantly welcomed into the website with a green button of the 'Sign up'. URL?

Hm.

I should disguise as a fangirl.

That would be hella funny.

It wasn't.

As soon as I set up everything including the tutorial, I was set. I instantly check my tag, the bajancanadian one. I was greeted by a bad photoshop of my and Jerome kissing.

"_This is gonna be fun," _I sigh, scrolling through the bad photoshops. There was some really good art as well, _amazing _if I should add. I've got some talented fa-. I stop, as there was a fanfiction in the tag…Smut? What's that? I read the context, and cringe as I realize what 'smut' was. I scroll down quickly, trying to ignore the fact that these fans write sex scenes of me and Jerome. Oh? That's not all? We've got more 'ships' then that?

Okay, that's enough tumblr for today. I close the tab, shutting down my computer while at it. I've seen enough. I walked away from the computer, my eyes and brain trying to process what exactly happened. "_It was bound to happen," _I tell myself. "_Tumblr's full of weirdos."_

I walk around my apartment, but you've got to admit, that was some five star writing. What the fuck brain? Stahhhp. I groan, rubbing my forehead. Fangirls be fangirls.

**(Claudia's POV)**

I rub my eyes and yawn, just finishing a HUGE amount of recording for ClaudThePod. Bleh. I walk over to my bed and greet the pillow will a huge slam. _Oh sweet lord this is amazing, _I snuggle myself deeper into the bed, closing my eyes.

Once I awake, I realize it's a Saturday. Oh fricking frick. I scurry out of bed, my hair frizzy everywhere. Today was Doctor Who day, every Saturday of course! It's became a thing with Mitch and I, to watch Doctor Who together. I tackle the sofa, trying to locate the remote.

"God. Fucking. Dammit," I mutter, hands searching around for the control. I finally find it and turn on BBC, hoping I wasn't late. Perfect timing though.

I swear I have something connected in my brain with the TV. The screen turns on, showing the theme song. Four knocks come on my door, and I laugh as that was a reference.

"_That would be Mitch," _I think, opening the door. And it was! The theme song ends, Mitch and I proceed to give each other a glance and run towards the couch, missing completely. I landed on the couch, but Mitch, not so much. He had tried to attempt a cannon ball onto the couch, but ended up on the cool hard…wooded floor. He groans in pain, but quickly stands up taking a seat next to me.

I instantly regretted the decision of waking up, Doctor Who or not, this was another weeping angel episode. I cuddle up against Mitch, still in my pajamas. Technically he was in his, we never really changed on the weekends. What was the point? His arm was around my neck, so his hand could reach about to my other elbow.

Halfway through the episode, the people were being real idiots. God, I just wanted to hop into this 'dimension' and fucking punch them in the face.

"NO DON'T GO INTO THE FUCKING LIGHT YOU LIL FUCKERS FUCK FUCK NO DON'T GO IN THE DARK EITHER PLEASE JUST FUCK YOU MAN FUCKITY FUCK!" I yell at the television. Mitch tries to soothe me, saying that it was a TV show. _Yes Mitch, I understand this is a goddamn television show, but cAN I NOT YELL AT THESE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS, GOD. _

"Shh…Baby girl, it's just a show. These characters are meant to be idiots," he says, rubbing my arm soothingly.

"NO BUT GOD DO THEY EVEN HAVE A BRAIN GODDAMN WHO THE FUCK WANTS TO SPILT UP IN A FUCKING CAVE AND FUCK THIS FUCK LIFE FUCK EVERYTHING!" I exclaim, pointing furiously at the screen.

"You can fuck me," he slides in.

"Smooth," I reply, kissing his cheek. "Fuck this show," I grumpily say, continuing to watch. I continued to yell at the fictional characters, and Mitch allowed me. He actually yelled and complained with me for one of them. _God, BBC. STOP MAKING YOUR GODDAMN CHARACTERS SUCH…DICK BUTTS. _

"OH YES GO CLOSER TO THE ANGEL IT'S NOT GONNA FUCKING TAKE YOUR SOUL, OF COURSE NOT!" Mitch yells, proceeding to put his hand on his forehead. "I can't do this anymore, these people are such assholes."

"I blame Moffat," I chip in. The screen does one of those trippy things in which it turns black then pack to the picture. "FUCK GET OUT OF THE FUCKING FUUUUUUCK NOPE SHE'S FUCKING DEAD. FUUUUUCK. GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE, NO DON'T FUCKING SHOOT THEM THEY CAN'T BE KILLED BY BULLETS GODDAMN!"

The whole episode consisted of this. But that was okay, because Mitch apparently enjoyed my shit of complaining about fictional characters. He thought it was 'cute'. Yeah Mitch, because aggressively yelling at fictional things is considered 'cute.'

That was a perk.

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YOU GUYS I WAS BUSY WITH SOME IN REAL LIFE THINGS I THINK NOT REALLY I WAS JUST BEING A DOUCHE PLS FORGIVE ME**


End file.
